Songs of a harp
by Blue Sky
Summary: This is my first fanfic series, its from Hermione's point of view. Please read and review
1. Goodbye Griffindor

A/N: Just a few points about my fanfic before I start. McGonagall has light brown hair, just coz that's how I imagine her to look. Hermione's dad died in a car crash. And last but not least, there are two new characters in my fic, not including Ginny's friends. I know what you're thinking but its NOT a mary sue! They're not the main part of the story but I thought some other characters would make it more interesting, plus, its easier for me to write without always having to stick with the same things that someone else has made up. Thank you. 

From Phillipa

****

Goodbye Gryffindor

By Phillipa Wetherby.

Hermione sat looking out of the window on the Hogwarts Express. As it was a hot day she was wearing a spaghetti strap top and shorts, but was now getting goosebumps from the breeze of the train.

"Are you okay?" Christie asked. Christie had joined Hogwarts two years ago with her bratty twin sister Laura. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm a bit cold that's all." Hermione replied.

"That's okay, 'cause I just got you some warm pumpkin juice and some peppermint toads, it should warm you up!"

"Thanks." Said Hermione who was wondering how Christie could stay cheerful no matter what. 

They talked throughout the journey, nibbling a peppermint toad every so often and bitching about Laura, who, as always, was showing off to harry. "And I'm going to get a really cool broom this next holiday!" She bragged. Ron was about to say something but Christie caught his eye and he stopped. Ron had a massive crush on Christie since she joined. Christie knew of course, but found it funny, so she never said anything about it.

"I bet you're lying!" Ron blurted out and glanced at Christie to see what her opinion was. "I bet you don't even know how to fly!"

At his Christie couldn't control her laughter, as everyone knew Laura came third in the flying competition last year. Ron's ears went incredibly pink, then bright red, and then his whole face did. He crept out as discreetly as possible looking VERY embarrassed. Christie obviously felt guilty, "I'll be back in a minute!" she whispered, grabbing a peppermint toad and chasing after Ron. 

The witch with the trolley came back. "Everything alright, want anything more?" She said. "I've got some new sweets; candyfloss tadpoles and some Fwizle-whop jammy clusters." All the students crowded round to try the new sweets and Christie and Ron came in, Ron looked much better and happier. They both came to try the sweets too. But Hermione stayed put, she had a bad feeling about this year, she had no idea why. 

The train pulled up and Hermione took one of the jammy clusters that Christie had insisted she shared with her and made her way off the train.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just sad that this is our last year, the 7 years has gone by so quickly, I'm really sad we have to go!"

"Yeah! This is like a second home to me! Well to all of us I guess." Harry added with a disappointed sigh. It was like a second home to them. It even was like that to Christie and Laura who had only just come. Hermione looked at Ginny thinking how lucky she was to have another year after this one.

Night started to fall, giving the lake a pinkish reflection of the sky. The boats were damp and cold. Hermione shivered. They were getting closer to the ivy wall, which was dripping with condensation. A gust of wind came by that gave Hermione the shivers. Harry gave her his cloak to put on, "Your cold." He said. "Put this on."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione whispered back nervously.

Harry didn't know it but Hermione really liked him. A trouble she had was who to like more as she also really like Draco. She knew it was stupid to like her best friends worst enemy, who also had a big dislike to her but she couldn't help it. But she loved Harry too much to betray him like that. Harry always made her smile inside, even in winter, when he was around she felt warm. She grinned at him and began to stumble out of the boat. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked up to the great hall together, followed closely by an arguing Laura and Christie. They were arguing about whether Neville's uncle really dropped him out of a window. 

Before they even got comfortable the sorting ceremony had begun. This had got a bit boring after 7 years. All it really consisted of was:

AFFROST, JANICE…………………SLYTHARIN

ALENTAL, MAX…………………HUFFLEPUFF

BETTISON, SEAN…………………HUFFLEPUFF

CATER, ALISON…………………RAVENCLAW

But as it went on, there was only one thing to do. And that was listen. Some people talked through it and everything but they usually got 5 points off their house for it.

After Jameson, Adam was put into Gryffindor; Dumbledore took to the stage and began his speech. "A few words. Bibblydum, Fuzzloom, Dissaptuin." Everyone clapped. "Thankyou, but I must move on, a few important notices. And here they are; The Courtyard will be out of bounds while a few repairs are being made to the fountain, It has taken to spurting out hot lava every so often. Also these people are moving houses…Gregory Smith, please make your way from the Hufflepuff table, to the Ravenclaws, Janice Alburn, do report over to the Gryffindor, and Hermione Granger, over to the Slytharins please. Take your time, you may stay on your table until after the feast if you wish. That is all.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.

"He must be joking!" Harry gasped.

"He is." Ron choked.

"Let's talk to him after we eat."

It was one of the best feasts they had probably ever made at Hogwarts but Hermione couldn't even take a bite. There was Roast Chestnuts, Large, juicy, pink stakes, Every vegetable imaginable, Roast potatoes, Fried potatoes, Boiled potatoes, Jacket Potatoes, Cream Sauce, Mint Sauce, Bacon wrapped sausages, Lentils, Chicken Soup, and without fail…Mint Humbugs. This year there were a variety of refreshments. Pumpkin Juice, Steamed Pumpkin Juice, Tangerine Juice, Steamed Tangerine Juice, Ice cold water, Gooseberry Juice, Steamed Gooseberry Juice, Milk, Chocolate milk, Hot Chocolate, Warm milk, Strawberry milk, and Steamed Strawberry Juice.

Ron was wolfing down his food, as usual, oblivious of everything that was going on. Hermione caught his eye and she gave him an angry look. He immediately got the picture and stopped looking as if this was the best day in the world. Harry took a gulp of Gooseberry juice and the three of them fell silent. Ron was the one who broke it.

"I feel sick, I think I ate too fast." He mumbled through a mouth full of Steak.

"Surprise, Surprise Ron. How long did it take you to work that one out.

"Shutup!"

Harry Kicked Ron under the table.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed

"What if Dumbledore isn't joking." Hermione said in a very pessimistic tone.

"I'm sure he is." Said Harry

"No way." Ron shouted. "Dumbledore never does that kind of a joke! OUCH!"

Harry had kicked him under the table again. Ron hadn't changed a bit since the first year, when they all met. He always found some way of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

They finished the feast in silence, only broken by Ron making slurpy noises as he ate fifth and sixth helpings of food. Sometimes Hermione wondered how he managed to stay so thin. As soon as they had some sort of a chance they ran as fast as they could to try and catch up with professor Dumbledore.

"Sir! Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called down the corridor. But despite her screams, the professor continued to stride in front. He continued to do so right up to his office door where he muttered, "Wattlepuff." Something Harry, Ron, & Hermione had never heard Dumbledore speak of as it was a very evil bird that liked to eat human hearts.

"Sir." Hermione gasped, out of breath.

"Ms. Granger…"

"Well it's about me moving house…"

She heard Harry shuffle around behind her.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied as if he had no idea what she was going to say.

"Well, I… I… um… really don't get on with Slytharin.

"I think it will be a good experience for you."

"But…"

"MS. GRANGER! IF YOU THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE MY MIND IT! YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! NOW PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T MIND. I AM GOING TO BET… GOODNIGHT!"

At that Dumbledore slammed the door closed leaving Hermione no choice but to go to her new house dorm.

As Hermione had never been to the Slytharin dungeon it took a while too get there. Her only preference was Ron's confused and muddled directions, which he had remembered from their second year at Hogwarts. This was when they had used a polijuice potion to find out something about Malfoy. Hermione managed to turn herself into a half-cat half-human form.

When she got there. She didn't know the password. Hermione knocked on the smelly dungeon wall that opened to reveal the Slytharin common room. It opened and a large group of Slytharins stood before her. 

"Fuck off big teeth!" A particularly fat one shouted.

Then they all pelted her with stones, gravel, and some green, slimey things. Then the fat one threw a pillow that looked like it had been dipped in a bath at her. "Sleep on that big teeth!" he shouted. 

She heard the drawling cackle of Draco Malfoy as they shut the wall.

Hermione turned the pillow to the driest part she could find and tried to get to sleep. Only thinking of her nice warm bed next to Christie's back in the Gryffindor tower. She yawned and fell asleep, besides the cold dankness of the dungeon.

TO BE CONTINUED…

http://www.geocities.com/phillipawetherby http://www.geocities.com/phillipawetherby


	2. Love comes in pieces

A/N: Hi

A/N: This is going to be a bit of a muddle as I'm going to do this off the top of my head instead of planning it. I want to see what happens...

****

Love Comes in Pieces.

By Phillipa Wetherby

Hermione woke up on the soaking wet pillow in the middle of the cold, dank corridor that led to the Slytherin Dungeon. She sat up and made some sort of attempt to brush her tangled, sticky-wet hair.

'How can I love someone who does this to me?!' She thought to herself while trying to remove one of the horrible, green, sticky things that the Slytherins had pelted her with last night.

"Oh hello Starbright." She said to her pet Fwooper who had just swooped down through the dim passage. (A fwooper is a quite large, upside-down-pear shaped bird, Brightly Coloured. It has a long feather tail which curls at the bottom).

Hermione removed the piece of parchment tightly held in Starbrights small yellow beak.

Are you okay?

Hermione read.

She knew immediately who it was from, even though it had no name written on it. The messy script belonged to Ron; he was the only person with writing like that except for Hagrid's writing, which was impossible to read).

Hermione grabbed a pen from her suitcase and started to write a return note to Ron:

Dear Ron,

Thankyou very much for the note you sent. It was really thought full! You'll never believe how rude the Slytherins were to me! It's quite a long story and I can't be bothered to write it all down so I'll talk to you over breakfast. Lots of Love. - Hermione.

She folded up the note and wrote Ron on the front, then placed it gently into Starbright's mouth.

"There you go Stars. Take this to Ron for me." She said.

And with a merry little chirp, Starbright made her way back through the corridor to Ron.

Hermione dragged her suitcase back the way she came, through winding corridors, long passages, and steep stairs. And she eventually got to her destination; Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Myrtle…Myrtle?"

"What?" Myrtle replied suspiciously.

"Can I borrow your cubicle please?"

"What for?"

Myrtle was still very suspicious.

"Well…I got moved to the Slytherin House and they've locked me out. It all started at the feast…"

Hermione went through the whole story and making it a bit more dramatic, so by the end, Myrtle was a bit bewildered, and couldn't think of a reason why Hermione shouldn't borrow her cubicle. So she agreed that Hermione could keep her suitcase and Bird cage in there. She also agreed that Hermione could use the toilets as a changing room.

Hermione put on her robes and tied her hair in a neatish ponytail. She was much happier with her hair these days. Remembering the messy mass of frizz it used to be. Now it formed into bouncy ringlets. Sometimes if she dried her hair with a blow drier, it went straight and full of volume.

Myrtle floated up from her U-bend in the toilet.

"Why do all of you stuck up lot always pruning your hair?" she whined. "I never pruned my hair. It didn't help me with anything. I only sometimes brushed it through!"

"Well I like to make my hair look pretty."

"Hm." Myrtle groaned. And then she disappeared back down the toilet hole, splashing the floor as she went.

Hermione finished tending to her ringlets and made her way down to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Are you okay? I got your note, what happened?"

"Let me sit down first!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh Ron, don't be silly, I'm not mad! But anyway, well I got down there eventually and…" Hermione paused.

"What?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he got dragged off to see something that Laura made, or bewitched or something."

"Oh."

They were silent for a bit.

"But anyway, what happened?" Ron said eagerly.

"Yeah. Well I got down there and realised I had no idea what the password was, so I knocked on the door…"

Hermione told the story as she had told to Myrtle, Ron was all ears, not even distracted by his own, very loud slurps.

"So that's it." Hermione finished. "So what's up with Harry and Laura? Are they going out or something?"

She sounded very worried without meaning to.

"Hell _NO_!" Ron gasped.

He gave her a considering look.

"You like Harry a lot…don't you?" he asked.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione moaned. "Is it really that obvious."

"mmm."

Ron looked strangely disappointed. This confused Hermione as most boys found it very interesting when they found out that one person fancied another. Something that had always bugged Hermione. A LOT!

"Hi you guys!" a familiar voice called.

"Hi Harry!" Ron replied. "I…um…need to talk to you after Breakfast."

Hermione shot Ron a look of pure poison.

"Ron, Can I have a word." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh…um…er…kay…" he nervously replied.

They made there way into the grounds, looking at the huge, magically electrified walls that blocked off the courtyard.

"Ron! If you breathe a word about anything I have said about harry, I swear I will personally see to it, that you never see the light of day again!"

"Okay, okay, chill out."

He gave her a cheeky grin and winked, then ran off. Hermione chased him all the way up all the stairs, and basically round the whole castle, until he locked himself in the boys' dorm of the Gryffindor tower.

"Fuck you, you dick-head!" She screamed, only knowing how loud she was when a group of whiny first-years slid past, whimpering a bit when she shot her look of poison on them.

"No… Sorry, I'm not usually like this!" She said

The first-years ran away.

'God!' she thought to herself. 'Every thing's gonna go very wrong today!'

She looked up at the ceiling and then looked back down. Ron was peeping through the door.

"Bastard." She said. Then walked slowly to her ex-dorm. She was very happy to see that Christie was making an attempt to sew Hermione on a pillow.

"Hey Hermione!" she said. "Do you like?"

"Its lovely Christie, Thanks."

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Christie mustered. "Ow! I pricked myself with the pin!"

Harry stumbled in.

"Um…Hermione. Can I um… have a word?"

"mmm." She grumbled and followed harry out. The Gryffindor common room was very crowded so they agreed to go down to the lake and throw bits of toast into the lake and watch the squid eat them.

"Um…" Harry started

"Ron told you, didn't he?"

"Um…Yeah."

"Dick-head."

"Me?

"No, Ron. I didn't want him too, I was embarrassed."

"Oh, don't be. I was wondering…Do you, um, want to for dinner in the Chez Pari, in Hogsmead, this weekend?"

"Sure!" Hermione said with a surprised grin. "That would be great!"

"So, I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock then."

"Great."

"Okay."

They were silent for a while, while they fed the toast to the squid. Hermione loved to see its long pink tentacles emerge and scoop up whatever was sitting on the surface of the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started to get chilly outside when she made her way down to Herbology with her new house. Millicent Bullstrode stuck out a foot and tripped Hermione up. She landed flat on her face in the mud.

"Oh _no_! Poor little Hermione fell in the mud!" Millicent chimed.

"Shutup." Hermione replied.

"mmm, I don't think I want to."

But despite her words, Millicent departed, and left Hermione to wipe the mud off her face and robes.

Now Herbology was with the Ravenclaws.

"Now, today we're learning how to tent to a Jigziiflap Plant. Who can tell me what this plant _is_?" Professor sprout chimed, giving Hermione a very meaningful look. And naturally, her hand shot straight up in the air.

"Yes Hermione."

"The Jigziiflap plant is a large spiky leafed, carnivorous plant. Its tongue can also can shoot out jets of pure poison that will slowly eat your flesh." Hermione said proudly.

"Very good." Said Professor Sprout.

Cho Chang gave her a sneer from across the room.

"Now your job is too feed them, Hermione." Cho spat.

"Actually," Professor Sprout informed, "that's yours too Cho, its today's task."

Cho gasped, and a couple of Slytherins chuckled, but most were a bit too shocked at the fact they had to feed the plants, that they…didn't.

"Now how you're going to do this is by…" Sprout started.

She had been interrupted by a loud, unsettling screech. A large black thing, that resembled a large bat, with a bronze, armor chest, flew over the greenhouse. Then it flew off into the forest.

"I always knew there were harpy's in that forest." She mumbled.

"What are harpelleez?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing dear." Sprout replied quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was on her way back to the Myrtle's toilets when Draco annoyingly joined her.

"How's Big Teeth this morning?" He said with a sly grin.

"Oh, just fuck the hell off Draco." She said.

"Ooo. _Someone's_ just a tad grumpy today."

"Draco I get the picture you dislike me…" Hermione started.

"Oh NO! I don't dislike you, I HATE you." Draco quickly intervened.

"Oh really!" Hermione screeched, losing control of her voice. "Well Draco. If you really want to know, I love you!"

Hermione suddenly realised what she just said and gasped.

"WHAT!!!" The familiar voice of Harry sounded.

"Well Hermione, Cat out of bag, heh." Draco said with a satisfied grin.

"Hermione…I don't care." Harry spoke. "I never loved you anyway, when Ron told me about the fact that you _supposedly_ loved me. I felt sorry for you, what never having a boyfriend and all that, so that's the only reason I said yes."

He stormed off.

"I'm so glad I was here to see that!" Draco said, and left Hermione.

She fled to the quietist place she knew…the lake. There she sat, for what seemed like an hour.

"Hermione…" someone spoke. It was Ron. "Are you okay. Harry just told me what happened. He's really upset."

"He'll hate me forever!" She cried. "Everyone will. Doing what I did to the famous Harry Potter."

"I don't hate you." Ron said.

Hermione sniffed.

"I love you Hermione." He spoke softly.

"What? But… but I…"

"I know." He said as he knelt beside her. "I really do."

"I…I love you too." She said.

"Shhh." He kissed her softly, there by the lake, then paused. "I always have."

TO BE CONTINUED…

http://www.geocities.com/phillipawetherby http://www.geocities.com/phillipawetherby


	3. Wishes of the Woods, Part 1.

Wishes of the Woods ****

A/N: Okay, This story is kinda soppy. But its all about believing in yourself. But c'mon guys! Where's all my reviews??? All I've had is about three signed reviews and one unsigned review. Please give me some reviews. I've given loadsa reviews to people and not one 4 moi! What about give a little get a little? Sorry to moan on ya but I'm getting kinda bored here. Luv ya loads though!

****

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling and are in no way mine, except I'm taking Ron home to put him in a box, then I'll put a lock on it and never give him back. He'll be allowed out at Christmas. He's the best character. (Tee Hee)

****

Wishes of the Woods, Part One

By Phillipa Wetherby

Hermione woke with a shiver. She was in her usual place outside the Slytherin Dungeon. For a split second she thought that the whole of yesterdays fiascos had been a dream, until she felt Ron's warm breath on her neck as he lay asleep next to her. He looked like an angel when he was asleep, his red hair ruffled slightly and his mouth was a tiny bit open. He was sitting up against the wall, fully dressed, and his shoes were still on. Hermione stroked his hair gently and kissed his forehead. He grumbled and moved, so she stopped in case he woke up.

"Thought I was sleeping, didn't you." He said with a grin.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You sleep here every night, in the corridor." He asked.

"Yup."

"Don't you get back ache, I've got terrible back ache. And where the hell do you dress. You don't dress here do you?"

"You're starting to sound like your mum!" Hermione teased.

She kissed him quickly before he said anything.

"I'm joking!"

"mmm…So where do you get dressed?" He queried.

"Moaning Myrtle lent me her toilets."

"Oh."

Ron wasn't sure.

Pigwidgeon and Starbright swooped through the dank corridor with a letter in Pig's beak. It was addressed to Ron.

Where the hell are you Ron! I've been looking all over the place for you. Parviti said you went to see Hermione. You're supposed to be my BEST friend you know! I gave Pig a quill for you to write back with. He was with Starbright, I think that they're in love. Tell Pig that if Star's anything like her owner, He'll be thoroughly disappointed, or cheated on. Write back A.S.A.P! ~Harry.

"He'll never trust me again." Hermione sobbed.

"He will… in time, he will." Ron replied

He kissed her passionately, putting his arms tightly around her.

"He will." He whispered again. Then carried on kissing her.

Hermione felt a warm glow inside her. Like butterflies, only ones that were made of soft fire. She knew she loved him, she just never knew why she hadn't seen it before.

Ron broke the kiss.

"I have to write the letter." He explained, giving her one more, quick, passionate kiss.

I still am your best friend Harry. But Hermione is too, Well, now she's more… Harry you know how much I love her. You went out with her anyway, so I should be mad at you. She really cares about you, Harry. I promise. Just give her one more chance, like I gave you. ~ Ron.

Hermione read the letter as Ron wrote it. As he lent over to Place it on Pigwidgeon's leg, Pig was nuzzling up to Starbright.

"Harry's right, they do like each other."

"mmm" said Hermione.

She yawned.

'It's the weekend.' She thought to herself. 'Sleeping in won't hurt, I'm so tired!'

She watched Pig and Starbright snuggling up to each other as she fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. Only to be woken about 10 minutes later.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ron shouted.

"What…? What's happening."

"Pansy and Millicent." Ron explained.

"Need no more be said." Hermione said, watching the retreating backs of the two Slytherin girls.

"You know the dance that's coming up?"

"Yup…" Hermione said.

"You're going with me, right?" Ron stupidly queried

"Duh!"

"Sorry."

Hermione giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"Come on. We have to get ready and up and stuff." Hermione said sternly.

"Crap off." Ron moaned.

"Crap off yourself."

The two walked down to breakfast together. Hermione was getting more and more nervous about Harry as they went.

When they got there, Harry was standing by the door. Hermione rushed up and hugged him.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm really sorry, I don't blame you if you hate me forever!" She sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed. "It's okay."

"Really?!" she screeched happily.

"Yeah, really."

"Oh Harry! Thankyou so much!"

While Hermione was nibbling a crunchy piece of toast and Brie cheese, a thought hit her. She was remembering something Ron said.

'You know the dance coming up' He had said.

She had told him she did, but she had forgotten. It was in a week. She hadn't thought of it at all. She had nothing to wear, nothing to put in her hair, No nice shoes. What was she going to do!!!

There was only one thing…no one would be suspicious because she always did. Research.

Later that day, Hermione set to work. She was worried about it, because Dumbledore had been getting worse and worse, she thought he might cancel the dance. But she had bigger fish to fry.

She set down to the library, not quite sure what she was looking for.

"Thankyou." Hermione heard someone say.

It was the librarian. She was talking to a delivery-man on a Pegasus. 

"Right, what do we have here?" she muttered as the man left. "A book on wish spirits. Hmm, we don't want any student's in the forest hunting for them…restricted area…"

The Librarian kept muttering where the books were going.

"Perfect." Hermione said under her breath. "Absolutely perfect."

Later that night, Hermione slipped on the invisibility cloak that Harry had left with her a couple of nights ago and never come to get. She crept along the corridor and as she got round the corner, she was interrupted by Dumbledore, swishing round the corner, muttering something about finding the chaos. 

'He's finally lost it!' Hermione thought.

She got to the library and quietly made her way over the rope to the restricted section.

"Wish Spirits…Wish spirits." She muttered under her breath while looking for the right book. "Ah… here we are…The Wish spirit, by Desiree Wiflonapet. Now, let's see. Chapter one; what is a wish spirit…Chapter two; where to find a wish spirit and how to catch one. Perfect."

Hermione continued like this for a while; muttering what she read to herself, trying to find out what she could do to get her wish. And finally, she found it.

"Wish spirit's are often found in large, wild, magical forests. To catch one of these you must search. Whisper to the trees the following chant until you spot any kind of pink, moving light, then try to catch it in your hands… Follow my heart and follow my call, wish spirit, wish spirit, so sweet and so small, Answer my wish from so deep in my soul, so love can't deny, what truth can be told." She read.

She crept back out of the library and out of the school.

"I may as well do it tonight." She whispered to herself.

She ran as fast as she could under the invisibility cloak and slowed when she got there so that no un-sociable creatures would hear her.

"Wish spirit, wish spirit, so sweet and so small…" She began. But before she could finish, A large spot of pink light fluttered toward her.

Hermione jumped up to catch it. But missed. She tried again and only just managed to snatch is up.

"Okay, okay!" A little voice angrily sounded. "Don't need to be so gruff. I know your there. Wish spirits can see through those cloak things!"

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"Well…Aren't you gonna let me out. I cant grant your wish in here y'know!"

Hermione opened her hands softly and stared at the small creature sitting on her palm.

"You don't look like a fairy!" She remarked.

The spirit, in fact, looked nothing like a fairy at all. It wasn't wearing a little dress of petals of or a hat made from a bluebell, or anything. It was wearing baggy dark jeans, a black hoodie, had cherry-chocolate hair, a nose stud, and about 20 earrings in each ear.

"Firstly, I'm not a fairy, and secondly, I like to keep up with the times y'know." The spirit explained, "And my name happens to be Charliteenia, but I hate it so call me Chillie. Who are you?"

Chillie had said this awfully fast so it took Hermione a minute to answer.

"Oh… I'm Hermione."

"And I'm an alcoholic!" Chillie giggled at her own joke.

"Mmm." Hermione didn't find it funny at all "So my wish is…"

Hermione told the whole story of Harry and Ron and her wish.

"So I want to look great for the dance coming up. I want him to think I look the best in the whole dance." She said.

"Done!" Shouted Chillie.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that! Now go off to bed and when you get ready like you want to…and what ever you look like… Ron will think you're the best looking girl in the whole world!"

"Thanks!" Hermione squealed.

"No problem!" Chillie said and whizzed off.

Hermione smiled and Ran back to the castle, snuggled up in bed and fell fast asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

http://www.geocities.com/phillipawetherby http://www.geocities.com/phillipawetherby


	4. Wishes of the Woods, Part 2.

A/N: okay, so I moaned just a teensy bit in my last fan fiction I wrote ****

A/N: okay, so I moaned just a _teensy_ bit in my last fan fiction I wrote. But if you had a sister who has had 4000 and something visitors to her site and the most you've had in all your sites are 500. I'm sure that you'd all be a bit miffed if that happened to you! So… my apologies to everyone who's pissed off by that. And also, this is one of my shorter storeys, it only takes up a couple of pages, but, as Tara always _always_ says, "Quality, not quantity."

****

Disclaimer: I wouldn't sue me if I were you… I have a gun! (Just kidding… It's only a BB gun that I own.)

Wishes of the Woods, Part 2.

By Phillipa Wetherby.

Hermione woke up, today, without a backache. She had got accustomed to her make shift bed on the floor, outside Slytherin. It was made of five towels folded in half under her, a pillow, Ron had smuggled her from the Gryffindor Dorms, and the two quilts that her grandmother had made for her 3 Christmases ago.

She got up quite quickly and rushed off to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Looking forward to the Hogwarts anniversary?" Myrtle questioned.

"Yeah."

"Going to have a nice time with all your _friends_?" She said enviously.

"You can come if you want Myrtle…" Hermione suggested.

"For what?" Myrtle shouted angrily. "To watch you and all your friends have fun while everyone pretends I'm not there!"

Myrtle sobbed and dived into her U bend, splashing Hermione with the stagnant, slimey water.

Myrtle's sobs rang in Hermione's ears the whole time she got dressed.

'What's happened to Dumbledore?' she wondered to herself. 'He used to be so nice, and he's turned into a monster!'

She didn't have time for all these queries; McGonagall gave us the day off to get the things we need for The Hogwarts Anniversary Ball. She couldn't wait. Lavender, Christie and her had decided to go down to Hogsmead and go dress shopping. Hermione went down to the statue of Stuart the stingy and met with the two other girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione came back at about 7:00pm, (about two hours before the dance). This gave her the perfect amount of time. But anyway… Being Hermione, she had already made a schedule:

11:00am: Go to Hogsmead with Christie and Lavender

6:00pm: Get the train back to Hogwarts

7:00pm: Get settled

7:15pm: Take a nice long bubble bath

7:35pm: Blow dry my hair straight

7:55pm: Take out all the bits I've bought in Hogsmead and lay neatly on bed

8:00pm: Lie on my bed for a while, but NO falling asleep!!!

8:20pm: Style my hair.

8:35: Get Dressed

8:45: Do my makeup

8:55: Meet with Ron.

Hermione was checking off the things she had done, as she lay in the bath full of marshmallow flavour bath bubbles that you could eat.

She lay the piece of parchment on the side as she clambered out; blow-dried her hair and some of the other things on the schedule, then reached over to take out her new dress. It was beautiful. It came down just over her feet, (but that didn't matter as she was wearing incredibly high stiletto heals) had spaghetti straps, made of a thin silk, (she had a warm shawl to go over it) and was a cherry-chocolate colour, the same as Chillie's hair.

Hermione slipped the silken material gently over hear head. It looked beautiful on her.

"It looks great!" She squealed. "My wish is coming true!"

She then slipped on her shoes and did the last touches of make up. Once she had finished, she looked up at the clock.

'Right on schedule.' She thought, and walked out to meet Ron.

"Hey…um…H-hey Hermione." Ron clumsily said as her saw her. "You… You look g-great!"

"Thanks. So do you." Said Hermione, finding this quite funny.

"So, shall we… um, go?"

"Duh, Ron!"

Ron went a bit pink but was distracted by Harry walking in with Cho Chang. Harry and Cho were a couple in their fifth year at Hogwarts, when they split up, it seemed as if they had both made a personal vow, never to even look at each other again, and it had been so for the past year and a half. Hermione was hurt, as Harry knew how much she hated Cho.

Ron had seemed to pick up on her feelings.

"Harry…Can I um… Have a word." Ron asked.

Harry barely grumbled, but gave a distinctive nod. So the two boys walked off together for their chat, and left the girls to try they're best, not to even look at what each other was wearing. But eventually, they came back.

"He's still mad at you." Ron explained.

"I noticed."

They got down to the dance a bit late so they had missed Dumbledore's speech. But did manage to come in at the beginning of a slow dance.

As they got to the dance floor, Ron spoke.

"You look great Hermione."

Hermione wasn't sure. There were so many girls, looking much better than her.

"You're the most beautiful girl here." He finished.

Hermione grinned; her wish _had_ come true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione went back to her dorm at about 11 o'clock that night. She got a shock as some small chestnut eyes stared at her from the windowsill.

"CHILLIE!" Hermione screeched. "Thank you so much."

Chillie grinned, "So… what's your wish?"

"But I've made my wish."

"Nope. You did that all yourself..! I gotcha didn't I..! You thought I made that all come true! You see… I thought you needed a teensy bit o' confidence. That's all." 

"Oh Chillie, thank you all the same. Oh, I don't need a wish. All I wish for is for you to be as happy as I am now, for ever."

"Sure?" Chillie asked. "Well…um… thanks!"

They grinned at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, bye then." Chillie said.

"You better come and visit." 

"No problem."

At that, Chillie flew off, back to the forest.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was so happy that night, and she wished it'd never end.


End file.
